


Call Me

by blue_telephone



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_telephone/pseuds/blue_telephone
Summary: A modern Steve Harrington / Billy Hargrove focused Social Media AU!I've seen a few of these circulating and wanted to give a shot at my own. If you haven't checked out the one that harringrov3 is writing, I definitely recommend it!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, as SIBLINGS u headasses
Comments: 34
Kudos: 126





	1. ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.

After graduating from Hawkins High School, Billy Hargrove was set on returning to California. Going to school there was merely an _excuse_ to go to parties and bask out in the sun. Most of his peers, including Robin Buckley, Steve Harrington, and Heather Holloway, remained close to home - excluding one of the popular girls back at Hawkins, Jessica Riley, headed out to Los Angeles alongside Billy to pursue her dreams of becoming a model. 

Billy had always had a strange crush on Steve, yet he'd never been able to show it properly, often channeling his pent-up emotions into aggression. At least _partly_ blame his father for that. Moving across the country has given Billy a way to start figuring out exactly **who he is**.

Maybe it's easier to drop flirtatious hints to Steve behind his phone screen. However, spring break is just around the corner, and Billy is hit with the reality that he's going to be back in Hawkins and back around _Steve Harrington_ before he even knows it.


	2. TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets a big change. Robin is still tolerating Steve's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	3. THREE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy messages Steve, and we start to get some insight into what's going on with Billy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	4. FOUR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is developing a plan, and someone comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	5. FIVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy temporarily goes off the grid. Robin FINALLY calls out Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	6. SIX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone is going through something in this chapter. 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	7. SEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy might be a little jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	8. EIGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve start hitting it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	9. NINE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days until Billy is back in Hawkins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	10. TEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is NOT pleased...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	11. ELEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't like Billy's attitude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	12. TWELVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally tells Billy what he wants to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


	13. THIRTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve meet up alone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any issues viewing the photos, please let me know! ❤️ If you're on mobile and the photos are too big, you can click and hold on each picture to make it smaller or scroll left / right.


End file.
